Namor
Namor, full name Namor McKenzie, is the king of Atlantis and the cousin of Aquaman and Namorita. History Early life Namor McKenzie was born half-human and half-Atlantean, and is the heir to the Atlantean throne for over sixty years. Namor participated in World War II after Nazi Germany attacked Atlantis; thus prompting him and his people to contact the Allies. Thereafter, Namor worked in coordinating campaigns against the Axis Powers with the Allies and becoming acquainted with the future Wolverine and Captain America. Modern Age Decades after the war, Namor met the Fantastic Four when Doctor Mary Storm rediscovered Atlantis. The meeting almost went awry as Storm was discovered to have attempting to steal Atlantean technology and causing the Atlanteans to further distrust surface-dwellers. Namor also became enamored of Susan Storm in which he carried the romantic crush with him since this encounter. Being king, Namor had faced numerous threats to his kingdom, including the Atlantean barbarian Attuma. Meeting Superman Following Atlantis reestablishing its ties with the surface, Namor's volatile attitude often clash in foreign relations that had to be placated by his cooled-level cousins, Namorita and Arthur. One of his most notable clashes in surface-Atlantean relations was his encounter with Superman. Namor learned of the discovery of the Fortress of Solitude that was founded in the Arctic Circle and initially believed it to be a threat to polluting the Arctic's last great depository of fresh water that Atlantis depended on as established in a treaty between the surface and Atlantis. He issued his complaints to the Fantastic Four and Superman - who the latter stated that he was unaware of the Arctic's status as Atlantean territory - while allowing Atlantean warships being ready to attack the Fortress. Despite Superman's insistence that the Fortress does not pose a threat to the welfare of the Arctic and refusing to remove it, Namor allowed his forces to attack the Fortress, but only to his surprise that the Fortress's advanced defenses easily repel the attacks and even temporarily incapacitating the Atlantean fleet. The display of Superman's Fortress and his powers unnerved Namor and even more so to learn that his Kryptonian origins was the same being, known as the "Traveler", that had encountered the Atlanteans hundreds of years ago in which he left a deep impact of fear among the Atlanteans that became legendary. Regardless of Namor's wary view on Superman, he was surprised of Superman's generosity and his willingness to help him against his enemy Attuma in spite of his original hostility towards the Man of Steel. However, Namor still saw the Fortress as a potential threat in a different perspective on the likelihood that enemies of both he and Superman would soon discover the Fortress and pursue its Kryptonian technology, or attack Atlantis on the assumption that such a power is allied with Atlantis. As such, Namor allied with Superman on the basis that they protect both Atlantis and the Fortress if they are attacked from their respective enemies. As King When his cousin Arthur, who called himself Aquaman, joined the Justice League, Namor had initially disapproved of his cousin's actions but begrudgingly tolerated nonetheless. Namor eventually requested the aid of the League, the X-Men, and the Fantastic Four when Atlantis reestablished contact with its rival nation Lemuria, which requested a surprising offer of peace. This offer was eventually revealed to be a trap, with Lemuria intending to stage a coup with the aid of renegade Atlantean General Krang and two clones of Namor; Noram, aged to full maturity and aware of his role in a planned coup- the point that he sought to take the throne himself, and Garth, a teenager who believed he was acting as an emissary to express Lemuria's desire for peace. Although Noram proved a formidable threat, he was eventually defeated by exploiting his reliance on water, while Namor arranged to take Garth in as his ward as he recognized that Garth was merely another victim. Namor soon faced Noram again when his clone recovered the Trident of Neptune, an ancient powerful weapon that also signified that a royal family who possess the trident has the right to rule Atlantis in which Noram was claimed to be. This resulted in General Krang to carry out his coup and forcing Namor and his family to flee Atlantis for the Fortress of Solitude. Eventually, Namor his allies the Justice League fought Noram and Krang's renegade forces and resulting in reclaiming Atlantis. Skrull-Kree Invasion General Zod Crisis Powers and abilities As half-Atlantean, Namor possesses a fully amphibious physiology suited for extreme undersea pressures, superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability and longevity. However, due to his dual nature, he is afflicted with a condition similar to bipolar mood-disorder; constant exposure to the oxygen-enriched water of Atlantis puts him in a manic state and constant exposure to the surface atmosphere does the opposite, depressing him. He has learned how to balance his time between the two states so that he can maintain a stable mental state, although he is still prone to losing his temper with relative ease. Personality As the king of Atlantis, Namor is very protective of his realm of his people. He tends to view the people from the surface with contempt at times, considering them sometimes a threat in general. Nevertheless, even if he doesn't show it often, he's very loyal towards those who prove themselves worthy of his trust. Relationships Family Allies Enemies Background information In Marvel Comics, Namor was one of the early Golden Age heroes along with Captain America and the original Human Torch. Through the years, he has been alternately portrayed as a good-natured but short-fused superhero, or a hostile invader seeking vengeance for perceived wrongs that misguided surface-dwellers committed against his kingdom. Category:Characters Category:Atlanteans Category:Heroes Category:Men Category:Article stubs